Of Father and Son
by Arashi Sora
Summary: Boruto is upset with his father for not spending time with him, and so he ran out of the house, what will happen? -My former name is Tempesta Del Cielo- Rated T just in case


**HIIIIIII~ It's been awhile! This time is a Naruto fic! I just love Naruto's and Hinata's children, ya know! Minato and Kushina would be so proud! 'Nyways, let's get on with this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

"Dad, can you teach me new cool jutsus tomorrow?" Boruto asked excitingly.

"Sorry, Boruto, I have an important meeting tomorrow, but perhaps—" Naruto was cut off by his son.

"Ugh! You're always busy!" Then the boy ran out of the house as Naruto called after him. Boruto dashed to the swing in front of the academy. He sat on it with a grumpy face. "Stupid dad…"

Then a transparent figure appeared. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Boruto eyes widened. "Dad…? No…Who are you?"

"I'm Namikaze Minato, I'm your grandfather, Boruto." The man smiled, but not long after, the smile dropped. He walked closer to the boy. "Please don't get angry at your father, he was never one to break his promises, I'm sure he'll teach you those cool jutsus."

"Yeah, but when? He's always busy with being Hokage and stuffs…" Boruto looked down.

"Being a Hokage comes with huge responsibility, I've faced that, but I never lived long enough to face what your father is facing right now. I never had a chance to ever take care of him…"

"What do you mean?" The young blonde tilted his head.

"Oh? Naruto never told you he was an orphan?" Minato questioned. Boruto eyes widened and shook his head. "I guess it's still too painful for him to mention any of those…"

"Well, first of all, do you know about when the Kyuubi attacked the village?"

"Yeah, Shino-sensei told us about that, about you sealing the Kyuubi into a baby and then you…died…wait, if you're dead, why are you here?"

Minato chuckled. "I'm just a spirit, and yes, that is true, I sealed the Kyuubi into a baby, and that baby is my son, Naruto. So basically, your father is the vessel for the Kyuubi. My last request before I died was that to have everyone view Naruto as the hero of the village and forbid everyone to say something that concerns the attack that night, but instead of viewing as hero, Naruto was treated badly throughout his childhood, or barely a childhood at all."

A great hero like his father? Being hated and despised? That didn't seem to be possible at all. Everyone in the village now loved and respected him like he was a freaking God. Not that it ended like what Nagato thought he was.

"He was treated like a hero when he defeated Pein and protected the whole village when he was 16."

"Way to go, dad!" Boruto shouted. Minato laughed and ruffled his grandson's hair. "You too, gramps!"

"But, Boruto, you didn't let your father finish what he had to say, so why don't you go back and listen to him? I'm sure he's worried sick about you by now, along with your mother and your sister."

"Oh, crap! You're right!" When he was about to turn around, he saw a tall man standing behind him, and he knew very well who it was.

"Boruto…" Naruto sighed. "You made me, your mother and your sister really worried. Himawari was crying, you know. She was worried if something happened to you."

"I'm sorry, dad…" Boruto lowered his head. Naruto ruffled his hair.

"I'm not going to say 'it's okay', but I'm not going to be angry with you, it was my fault as well for not spending time with you."

"That means…" The young blonde's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, I will teach you some cool techniques…but you will get punished for worrying us all." Boruto's eyes widened in horror. "No ramen for a week."

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!" The boy yelled out.

"Now, come on, let's go home." Before they walked away, Naruto glanced at the swing and smiled softly, as if he knew who was there with his son. _'Thanks, dad…'_

Another figure appeared next to Minato. It was his wife, Kushina. "Our son grew up so much."

"You're right, I regret for not being there for him when he needed us the most…" Minato looked down with a sad smile.

"I regretted it too, but nothing will be able to change the past now, and our little Naruto already has his happy, yet crazy family, just like ours. As long as he's happy, I'm happy too."

"That's just like you, Kushina…" The blonde spirit chuckled. "Time for us to leave."

Then the couple disappeared.

As soon as Naruto and Boruto entered the house, Himawari ran and hugged her brother tightly with teary eyes.

"Onii-chan! Don't leave like that again! I was really scared!" She cried. Hinata, who was running behind her daughter, let out a sigh of relief.

"Now what should you say to us, Boruto-_kun_?" Hinata smiled.

"I'm really sorry for worrying all of you…"

"I forgive you, onii-chan!" Himawari smiled. Then Boruto's stomach growled.

"Uh…what's for dinner?"

All of them except Boruto laughed.

"Oi! What's so funny?!"

* * *

**AND THERE IT IS, My first Naruto fic, it just inspires me when Bolt and Himawari appeared, and I couldn't help but put Minato and Kushina in there too! Please REVIEW~**


End file.
